


Who's Boss

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Who's Boss

  


  


  
  
  
**Title:** Who's Boss  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters/Pairing:** Mal, Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the prompt "away" at [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/), and also for [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "boots".  
**Word Count:** 300

  


Mal pulled the hatch of his bunk closed and turned to head towards the cargo bay, but was arrested by a rather…interesting….sight. "_Mei mei_, you wanna tell me why you're puttin' pink laces in those boots right there?"

Serenity's mechanic fell on her _pigu_ with a startled yip, clappin' a hand to her heart. "Mercy, Cap'n! Ain't your momma ever told ya not to go sneakin' up on folks?"

"I conjure she did once upon a time," he said, resting his hands on his hips and looking down at his soon-to-be-dead mechanic. "I'll have myself a mightily peeved mercenary once he finds out you've been at his boots."

Kaylee grinned up at him. "Oh, that's just so's Jayne don't forget who's boss."

Mal couldn't help smirkin' right back at her, imagining the fuss Jayne would be kickin' up when he came up to find that Kaylee'd done prettified his clod-hoppers. "Is that so." The seemingly mismatched couple had been gripin' at each other all throughout dinner about some damn thing or other, and he'd sent 'em to their bunk to either work it out or give their tempers a chance to flare up in private – he'd just wanted the squabblin' twosome away from the table so's they wouldn't start tossin' grilled protein at each other. Ever since she took up with Jayne it seemed like they were all startin' to see just what sweet li'l Kaylee was made of.

Walkin' over to the bunk decorated with a string of lights and a cheerfully printed sign labeled, "Kaylee's" with a note reading "and Jayne's, too!" tacked on the bottom, Kaylee kicked the door in and dropped the boots down the ladder. "Found yer boots out here, _ai ren!_"

Jayne's bellow of rage just made him shake his head and walk away.  



End file.
